Cabins
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Now she knows too much James. She's going to rat us out." "Fine Sirius. We'll take her with us." James stated bluntly. He proceeded to throw Lily over his shoulder and headed for the hill. Rated T for saftey.


**A/N: This is a one-shot. I hope you it like the story. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did. But I don't. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K.R.**

* * *

CRASH ! A thunderous boom woke Lily up from her peaceful sleep. With a yawn she crawled out of bed and slipped on her slippers. Lily was staying in a cabin over Christmas break. She was unfortunate enough to have her lovely parents pick a cabin that some boys from her school were also staying at. Lily threw a tantrum like a toddler would do when she found out.That didn't stop her parents from dragging her there anyway. To put it nicely, she didn't like these boys. These boy just happened to be the one and only maurders.She stretched out her pale freckled arms trying to wake herself up. Lily trudged to the door in hopes of finding the source of the racket. 

A gust of icy cold wind whipped Lily's fiery red hair into her face as she yanked the cabin door open. She stood in the frigid midnight air glaring at what was before her eyes. In front of the red head stood three guilty looking boys next to a knocked over tin trash can.

"What do you think your doing ? You guys are supposed to be in bed ." Lily chastised with a scowl on her pale face. Lily knew that they weren't allowed to be out past dark. Another gust of wind blew by sending shivers up her spine. As the shivers ran through her body she realized that she wasn't wearing a coat.

"We snuck out to go sledding ." A raven haired boy with glasses said as he gestured to the ruby red sled that a sandy blonde boy was carrying.

"Now she knows too much James. She's going to rat us out." One of the boys with shaggy black hair complained.

"Fine Sirius. We'll take her with us." James stated bluntly. He proceeded to throw Lily over his shoulder and headed for the hill. Lily kicked, punched, yelled, and even tried to bite him in order for him to let her down. Nothing had worked. Lily gave up and just requested for him not to fart.

The three boys climbed a hill as big as giant with Lily on James' shoulder. When they reached the top of the snowy hill James tossed Lily off of his shoulder and into the fluffy snow. Lily grudgingly sat in the snow while the boys placed the ruby red sled onto the frozen ground. The snow seeped through Lily's pajamas causing her legs to go numb. A chill ran down her spine only reminding her of her lack of coat.

After getting the sled placed on the edge of the hill they arranged themselves onto the sled. James grabbed Lily's arm and yanked her onto the sled in front of him. Lily sat in front, then James, Sirius, and last was Remus. The boys gave themselves a fierce push that sent them down the steep hill. The wind whipped at Lily's face and stung at her cheeks like a million tiny bee stings. Lily could hear the boys laughter coming from behind her. The cold gust of air that whipped at her face made her emerald color eyes to water and forced her to squint. The world rushed past in a blur of colors. They went so fast it was as if they were going through time.

They approached the bottom of the hill with little decrease in speed. The sled sped onto a frozen lake. They whipped around in speeding circles dancing around on the frozen ice. The ruby red sled came to a screeching halt as the sled rammed into a bank of snow. Lily flew off of the sled and landed with a thud on the ice. She skid out to the middle of the lake. Her bottom was numb and as cold as the ice she sat on. Lily struggled for a few moments to get up as the boys pulled the sled off of the lake. She glared at the three boys for dragging her out here and attempted to head back to her warm, cozy cabin.

Lily heard a cracking sound beneath her slipper clad feet. She felt the ground give in as she plunged into the frozen depths of the lake. The boys gasped in horror as they watched their school mate fall through the ice. They ran towards the gapping hole in the lake. They could see Lily's fiery hair in the depths of the frigid water. Remus ran for help as James and Sirius devised a plan on what to do.

"Grab that rope over there and what ever you do don't let go." James commanded as he point to a nearby rope sitting by a willow tree. Sirius fetched the rope and James proceeded to tie it around his torso. Sirius held onto the rope with all of his strength as James plunged into the freezing water.

After several moments James emerged with a slightly blue Lily. The two boys pulled her out of the lake and onto the solid ground. Lily's lips were so blue that it was as if she ate blue icing. James took off his coat and wrapped it around the frozen girl. He held her in his arms in till her parents came rushing towards them with worried looks on their faces. Lily's father took her from James' arms and carried the poor girl into the warm cabin. From that moment on all three of the boys vowed not to sneak out to go sledding ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Review and I'll give you virtual balloons !!**


End file.
